Window and door screens exist in several forms. A first and common one is that of a fixed screen either positioned on or adjacent a window or door with a second type being a screen used situated in its own track which is adapted to be drawn over an opening when a window or door, such as a patio door, is opened.
Recently retractable screens have become available, with the screen being built into a special housing separate from the window or door with such screens being drawn across the window or door openings and then retracted when not in use. The retractable screens however are however, fixed into position, are custom made for the particular door and window with an extensive and costly operational separate infrastructure. They cannot be used, as desired with different doors or windows.